disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Polo Team
Mickey's Polo Team was released in 1936. Synopsis The Mickey Mousers take on the Movie Stars in a manic polo tournament. Characters Team: Mickey Mousers *Mickey Mouse *Goofy *Big Bad Wolf *Donald Duck (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Jenny the Burro (voiced by Clarence Nash) Team: Movie Stars *Laurel & Hardy *Charlie Chaplin *Harpo Marx *Jack Holt (referee) Cameos Characters *Pluto *The Three Little Pigs *Fifi the Peke *Clarabelle Cow *Two Orphans *Wise Little Hen *The Flying Mouse *The Flying Mouse's Mother *Peter Penguin *Polly Penguin *Max Hare (voiced by Ned Norton) *King Midas *Goldie *Ambrose *Dirty Bill *Cock Robin *Jenny Wren *Legs Sparrow *The Easter Rabbits Celebrities * Charles Laughton * Clark Gable * Eddie Cantor * Edna May Oliver * Greta Garbo * Harold Lloyd * Shirley Temple * WC Fields Trivia * Tanglefoot, Mickey's horse from the Mickey Mouse comic strip, appears on the poster for this short, despite that he does not actually appear in the film itself. * This is one of six cartoons that plays at the Main Street Cinema at Disneyland, albeit without sound or color (like a silent movie). * Donald Duck is the only speaking character who only says "polo" all the time. * Will Rogers was originally going to be one of the celebrities on the polo team, but he tragically died in a plane crash, and was replaced by Charlie Chaplin. * Most of the celebrities' horses are also caricatures of themselves. Releases Television *''The Mickey Mouse Club, December 28, 1956 *The Mouse Factory, episode #13: "Horses" *Donald Duck Presents, episode #2 *The Magical World of Disney, episode #33.2: "Disney's All-American Sports Nuts" *Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #16 *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #68 *The Ink and Paint Club, #1.14: "Early Donald" *Have a Laugh!, episode #42 *Treasures from the Disney Vault, June 2, 2017 Home video '''VHS' * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions: Life with Mickey DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Extreme Sports Fun Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: * The scoreboard showing the two teams playing each other. * Goofy's arrival. * The Big Bad Wolf and Donald Duck's arrivals are shortened. * The celebrities in the audience cheering the arrival of the Movie Stars. * Max Hare and Edna May Oliver seated together. * Clarabelle Cow and Clark Gable seated together. * The Big Bad Wolf pulling ahead of the players and hitting the ball a few times. * Laurel trying to put Hardy in his saddle is shortened. * The entire second half of Laurel getting Hardy on his horse and Hardy trying to get his horse to move. * The Wolf's mallet breaking, so he uses his windy breath to hit the ball, followed by him blowing the Three Little Pigs and Shirley Temple over when they razz him. * Donald and Harpo Marx getting into a fight. * Donald teeing up the ball to hit, only for it to get hit away, followed by him struggling to make his donkey move. * The ball landing on Donald's exposed tail like a tee, and him getting trampled by the other players' horses, resulting him getting covered in horseshoes. * Donald having accidentally swallowed the ball, he gets whacked by the Wolf into Harpo's ostrich's tailfeathers, followed by Harpo using the ostrich's head to knock Donald off. * Donald burrowing underground and up through a pole to avoid getting hit again. Gallery Mickey's Polo Team.jpg|Clarabelle fawning over Clark Gable. 23405.jpg|Notice that Goofy is referred to in this short as "The Goof". 23406.jpg 23407.jpg|Donald and his donkey bumping into Harpo and his ostrich. 23410.jpg 23411.jpg 23412.jpg tve19052-19360104-1006.jpg tve31611-19360104-1006.jpg Polo Stars.jpg Polo Max.jpg Polo Crowd.jpg 1936-polo-14.jpg|Edna May Oliver seated with Max Hare. 1936-polo-13.jpg 1936-polo-12.jpg 1936-polo-11.jpg 1936-polo-10.jpg 1936-polo-09.jpg 1936-polo-08.jpg 1936-polo-07.jpg 1936-polo-06.jpg 1936-polo-05.jpg 1936-polo-04.jpg 1936-polo-02.jpg Tumblr n1410lrls11qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n23n522f7p1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Shirley Temple seated with the Three Little Pigs. Tumblr n23n1vERQI1r3jmn6o6 1280.png Tumblr n23n1vERQI1r3jmn6o5 1280.png Tumblr n23n1vERQI1r3jmn6o4 1280.png Tumblr n23n1vERQI1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr n23n1vERQI1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n23n1vERQI1r3jmn6o1 250.png Tumblr n23n6bcCe61r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n56bknWHeL1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Harpo Marx and his ostrich.png Tumblr n1bntwonhX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Partita_di_polo.png Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:1936 shorts Category:The Three Little Pigs Category:Articles needing improvement